Cerebral aneurysms and stenosis of the carotid artery are serious medical problems. Research conducted at the University of Cincinnati has demonstrated that these conditions may be noninvasively detected by analyzing the spectral signature of the sounds they produce. Our work is directed toward improving this capability through the use of a practical environmental noise suppression system known as the digital Widrow filter, the introduction of superior spectral analysis routines, the establishment of an accurate computer aided diagnostic capability which integrates spectral information together with objective and subjective medical data, and packages these innovations into a low cost, turn-key, portable system suitable for field work.